Various media systems allow different devices to share locally-hosted media files with other devices connected via a network. A user may desire to view an aggregated view of media content that is available across various devices within such a media-sharing group. Existing methods of sorting, presenting, and/or indexing aggregated media content may allow a user to sort or organize a view of an aggregated media library according to various factors, such as by file creation and/or modification date. However, in an aggregated media library, organizing media content according to such factors may fail to promote remote and/or aggregated content from the perspective of a viewing device.